Game Showed Up
Game Showed Up is the second episode season one of PrankStars. It first aired on August 12, 2011. Plot China Anne McClain competes against her biggest fan, 14-year-old Sakoiya, for the chance to become a television game show host. However, the pressure is on when the game show producer shows favoritism towards China Anne during the challenges. Meanwhile, when Adam Hicks loses his voice prior to an important radio interview, it's up to his unsuspecting #1 fan, 12-year-old Zak, to fill in for Adam's voice during the live interview Pranks Game Showed Up In the begging of the prank they introduce what the game show is called Ben says that there might be someone better to host the game show than China Anne and he makes China Anne vs Sakoiya the first question was what does a supermodel do? Sakoiya answers it first Sakoiya buzzed first but Ben said China Anne did than Ben made Sakoiya decide which outfit they wanted to wear when they walk down the runway than Ben made China Anne do a supermodel wave than he made Sakoiya do a guitar slide than he made China Anne act like a rock than Sakoiya tried it but Ben said she moved than he made Sakoiya flip through being a super model and a rock star than he made China Anne supermodel than act like a rock than Sakoiya complained that China was getting points for doing nothing than China Anne said she was going to give up her show to host a game show than China Anne sand the rock stars and supermodels than they reveled the prank 'Radi-O-M-G' In the beginning of the prank they meet an assistant who says Zak looks like Justin Bieber. Zak meets Adam who has lost his voice the assistant needs Zak to voice for Adam than she wants him to talk and she said they both liked to eat tacos than the met Kira than they said they would put strings on Adams so it would seem like he was a puppet than they started the radio interview than he gets really nervous and does know what to say than Kira asks what hes doing on tour and he says he plays at staple centers than Kira asks what was the name of Adams music teacher than a fake caller called in to ask his favorite movie he did than Mitchel Musso called than Mitchel asked him to do a song or a rap and he did a rap than he rapped row row your boat than you took a break on the radio station than she asked him to get under the desk because a news crew came Adam would move his lips than he would say stuff than Kira said that Zak wanted to be the star of the show than they revealed the prank. Cast *Mitchel Musso as himself *China Anne McClain (from A.N.T. Farm) as herself *Adam Hicks (from Zeke and Luther & Lemonade Mouth) as himself Photo Gallery To view the '''Game Showed Up' gallery, click here'' Video Gallery To view the '''Game Showed Up '''video gallery, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes